


YGO - Puzzle's Test

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Kudos: 4





	YGO - Puzzle's Test

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

The icy cold kept him from moving, it wrapped him tighten never allowing him to move in any way he wanted. Some times he could 'feel' walls around him, these walls burned his 'flesh' apart again and again. Other times they let him go, letting him fall upon a sharp ground; here he crawled trying to get away while they walked, on his hands and knees, peeling back to his bones until the grab hold once more.

' _Click_ '

There was a moment in this void of agony, when once warmth came when once light appeared. He would reach for it, almost touch it. But he himself would draw away from it, he could not help it, this light tasted disgusting. And he could go back down, trapped again.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

They laughed mocking him about the light, there was no light, they seemed to say. This was an illustration made by them. They came again, demanding his soul. He could only feel terror running through him; the pain was unbearable. It hurt beyond anything. But this was all he knew, this suffering.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

He screams again. Throat bleeding as he calls into the darkness, the cold still air. Over air passes through his mouth, he lost his voice a long time again. A strange liquid pushed on him, he falls. Falling and falling into the endless blackness, the liquid pinching him all the way.

' _Click_ '

Something moved. They hissed. They wrapped a rope around his form, he was bought upwards away from something else. For a brief second, they were not there, then they were back. Acid chilled him to the core, making him cry out. 'Tears', if these were tears, came out of his 'eyes'.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

IT came again. A movement, a _thing_.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

Light.

' _Click_ '

Different light. Much different from any other light that appeared before it. It remembered light, sour light. IT came now and again, at times it would forget about it until another once entered.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

He was there no more. They caught up out and rushed back to the place of concealment. Where he would remember no more, just like always. 'Sound' came, gates opening, slamming, shutting. He was bound again, to the place. The place where they eat at him.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '' _Click_ '

Broken. They ate at this soul. His pained screams filled the depths before he loses it again. The pain was then all he knew, he forgot. There was only this, nothing else but this.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

The Shadows were moving. Not the ones that ate of him, the ones that were pinned down like he was. Dimly he was aware that these Shadows was not meant to be moving, over the ones that kept him and those Shadows locked again.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

'Eyes' wide he cries out as the agony grips him again. The Shadows that was meant to be locked were laughing at him. They did not care for him, nor was they bothered what happened to this one.

' _Click_ '

The Shadows moves away they walls, freely wanders through the empty lots where monsters tried to free themselves, where some tried to free the one who was broken. They laughed out loud, they voices bounces off their prison.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

It was that time again. The Shadows were free, the Puzzle was almost completed. Soon they would meet their new playmate.

' _Click_ '

The Shadows would feel him now.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

Young.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

Pain.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

Tears.

' _Click_ '

Sweat.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

Blood.

' _Click_ '

The Shadows sensed what this new one was like. Fresh. Pure. A youth with a heartfelt wish. They laugh.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

The Shadows could see him now, could hear him, could feel him, could smell, could taste him.

' _Click_ '

'Game' That was his name. The boy's name was game. And like them, he loved games. Small human teen, strange coloured hair of gold in the front and purple/black sticking up in spikes. They liked him, they wanted him. Wanted to play. Those purples eyes of the child/adult focus solely on the Puzzle.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

'Game' and 'Light'. That was what he was to the Shadows. Their Light; they loved his soft voice as he spoke gently to the Puzzle like a lover. The way his eyes was narrow in determination towards the small pieces. He touches the golden parts, running them over as he chooses the next spot to try.

' _Click_ '

Their Game was fun to play with. They called to him, he always answered no matter what. While he could not see or hear them, he knew they were there. Their brilliant Light set out a chessboard, he moved one piece go away and came back after they moved their place.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

They were getting stronger. They could move more things around their Little Games room, playing different games alongside him. He was scared at first, he knew they were three, but this did not mean he understood.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

No. Their Game understood. He was a smart little one. Their Light would smile their way now, setting out more difficult games for them to play. Even for when he was not there. They loved it. He seemed to understand, he seemed to want them there.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

Their 'Game', 'Light', 'Chosen' wanted them. Never in all their existence could they remember a human wanting them for them. Only their power. They could see through this Game, see right to the heart.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

They wanted out. To be completely out, not this half. They were longing for the Game now. Wanted him more than everything. The Shadows hiss darkly whenever ever their Chosen got hurt by other humans. That did not matter, they would soon fit that.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

Soon.

' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ ' ' _Click_ '

The Shadows laugh.

 **'** **Click** **'**

"I've done it!" Mutou Yuugi gasps as he steps back from the Puzzle **.**


End file.
